Rollercoaster
|image= |season=1 |production=101A |broadcast=1 |story=Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=August 17, 2007 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb construct a rollercoaster from their backyard out to the whole city for themselves and the neighborhood kids. Perry the Platypus attempts to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plan to halt the Earth's rotation. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting under a tree, pondering what to do. Phineas realizes that they will be back in school shortly and they will have to say what they did over their summer vacation. He feels that their time off should be exciting, like a rollercoaster. Remembering the lame coaster they rode at the State Fair, Phineas realizes that's what they should do today: build a rollercoaster. As their mom, Linda, heads off to do some shopping, Candace runs to her car to confirm that she's been put in charge. Mom doesn't think it's necessary that anyone be in charge, but Candace does. "What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?" It's not likely to happen, so her mom gives her approval and Candace rushes over to tell the boys, "Mom says I'm in charge conditionally." That doesn't bother Phineas. He and Ferb have set up drafting tables and have started working on their "homework". Candace doesn't understand why they would be doing this during their summer vacation. She heads into the house after admonishing them that she's watching them, and reminds the boys that she's in charge, conditionally. She only gets to take one look out the window before the phone rings. It's Stacy, wanting to go to the mall with her. She can't go because she has to watch her brothers. Candace makes sure that Stacy will see if Jeremy is there. While she's been talking on the phone, the boys and Perry have been transporting various building materials into the back yard: lumber, steel I-beams, a jackhammer and plumbing supplies. The lion's roar breaks her concentration and she yells at the boys, Will you keep it down,I am trying to use the phone!. Going back to talk to Stacy, she gets her first hint that something's wrong. Stacy can see something being built in the back yard from her house. Candace runs out to the back yard, then stops in her tracks. She looks up and sees a patchwork of pipes and track. Whatever it is, she doesn't like it. She storms off to tell mom, proclaiming that the boys are going down. She repeats it several times and spells it out for emphasis. "We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter" is Phineas' assessment. As Candace rides off on her bike, Isabella walks into the yard, hearts in her eyes. "Whatcha doin'?" she asks. Phineas fills her in. She then says hi to Ferb, but Ferb only waves his sledgehammer in response. As a man of action, he's busy laying track. He strikes a rivet with the sledgehammer, causing it to bounce and hit him on the nose. Ferb just blinks, apparently unhurt. Isabella had stopped by to invite Phineas to go swimming with her but he wants to work on the coaster, so she heads off. Phineas then notices that Perry is missing. Perry is walking nearby alongside the house. He stops and checks to make sure no one can see him. Jumping up onto his rear legs, Perry's demeanor changes. He is no longer a platypus that doesn't "do much", as Phineas had said. He puts on brown and black fedora, becoming "Agent P". A remote control opens a hidden door in the siding. Agent P steps in and rides the tube elevator down to his lair. Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has stolen "80% of the country's tin foil". Agent P must find out why and stop him. Before Agent P leaves, Major Monogram reminds him to maintain his cover. Giving the Major a quick salute, he flies off in his platypus-shaped hoverjet. He exits to the surface through a tunnel. Shortly thereafter, he flies by the boys and has to pull his hat down over his face to avoid being recognized. The boys are taking a break from construction to discuss the next part of the coaster. There will be solid-fuel booster rockets and snakes being released during a corkscrew around the Interstate highway. Phineas heads off to get the snakes while Ferb resumes welding. Meanwhile, Candace has been trying to get her mom to come home from the grocery store and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Linda mentions that she recalls Candace doing the same thing previously, claiming that the boys were training "monkeys to juggle bicycles," but when she came home, "there was a stunning lack of monkeys". Candace persists, telling her about the rollercoaster. Linda thinks Phineas is a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer. At that moment, a foreman at a car factory is asking Phineas the same question. After Phineas confirms it, the foreman approves their building permit despite it being filled out in crayon. He offers to give them whatever help they need, so Phineas takes him up on the offer and borrows one of the robotic assembly arms. In short order, the robot arm is mounted to the coaster cars and is laying out track for them. Nearby, Agent P swings in through a window at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz greets him with: "Ah, Perry the Platypus! What an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" After trapping Agent P, the doctor informs Agent P of his plan to move the Eastern Seaboard (now covered in tin foil) to the West by using a "Magnetism Magnifier", which will stop the rotation of the Earth. While Doofenshmirtz was talking, Agent P tried getting free of the robot arms holding him, but then notices a screw on the ground at his feet. Looking around him, he formulates a plan.... Back at the Super Food Stuff Mart, Candace continues her attemps to convince her mom to come home. She sees the poster that Ferb has just put up, but when she gets her mom over to there, two boys have taken the poster to make sure that they can get in for a discount. Candace screams when she sees the poster is gone. Mom informs her she'll be over in the dairy section if Candace wants to "come yell at some cheese or anything". Phineas and Ferb unveil The Coolest Coaster Ever to the neighborhood kids. The first lift hill climbs up through the clouds, high enough that a bird flies into the track and falls to the ground. They start to go up, Phineas informing everybody how the seat belts work, but he drops it. The coaster comes to a stop at the top of the lift hill, revealing part of downtown Danville far below them. He asks everybody, "You all signed the waivers, right?" They then shoot down and begin the wild ride. There's loops, hairpin turns, and the promised corkscrew. A load of rubber snakes falls on them just before they plunge into a mud bucket. Fortunately, the next section includes a trip through a car wash and they all emerge squeaky clean. Next is an "A-A-A-A" portion and a few loops around Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Inside, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still rambling on about how much this scheme cost him. Agent P uses his tail to fling the screw at Doofenshmirtz, "missing" him, making it rebound and hit him in the foot. Hopping around, the doctor accidentally releases Agent P from his robotic arms. Agent P then starts to battle him with wrenches. During the fight, Agent P strikes the same foot that the screw hit. During the fight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz runs over to the Magnetism Magnifier and turns it on, telling Agent P he is too late and it can't be stopped now. But, the Eastern seaboard did not move to the west, just the tin foil, causing a two-ton ball of tin foil going at two hundred miles an hour to head straight for them. They both frantically try to turn it off. At the store, Candace and her mom are at the checkout when Candace hears the coaster going by. She sees the coaster track out in the parking lot and goes back to get her mom so she can see as well. Agent P is now helping Doofenshmirtz in trying to move the Magnetism Magnifier, but it will not budge, so he hooks the magnet to a passing helicopter, causing the magnet to go with it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is happy about being saved, but is then moved (along with the rest of the tallest part of the building) by the tin foil ball that crashes into it. The magnet attracts the Magnifier which sends a magnetic ray at the coaster track under it, picking up the entire rollercoaster. Candace gets her mother out, but the track has already been moved. Now since the mom has finished checking out, the two leave, and Candace is now excited because she believes when they get home, the boys will not be under the tree, therefore proving to her mom all of this. Agent P has been riding on top of the magnet and notices that the helicopter has been trailing a plume of smoke from the strain of lifting that much weight. He cuts the cable, making the roller coaster drop to the ground. The kids are still riding this very fast coaster. Agent P jumps onto the coaster with the kids as it passed beneath him. Phineas looks behind him and utters the famous catch phrase, "Oh, there you are, Perry." Instead of seeing Agent P, Phineas sees Perry again, since Agent P put his hat on Isabella a moment before so he wouldn't be recognized. The kids reach the broken end of the coaster and ride out into the street, through a construction site and up onto the tail of a passing jumbo jet after a crane swings them up into the air. Candace in the car below sees the boys on the air plane flying in the other direction, and laughs gleefully. Mom says she worries about her sometimes. The coaster cars finally come loose from the tail of the jet and they fall onto the Statue of Liberty. It bends and then flings them over to Mount Rushmore, where they do some loops inside Theodore Roosevelt's glasses. They then shoot out on a tree over a "Mr. Slushy Burger", then get flung to Paris where they land on a very bendable Eiffel Tower over a croissant stand, finally getting flung all the way into space. A satellite passes by. Phineas points out that if it falls to Earth, Candace is in charge. At that moment, the coaster plummets to the Earth, picking up speed and catching the nose of the first coaster car on fire from the friction of re-entry. As they get closer to Danville, Phineas says, "We should've charged more." Candace and Mom now pull into the driveway, Candace running out laughing crazily. She looks into the backyard, not seeing them, and shouts "yes!" She tells her mom she told her, closing her eyes and extending her hand out to point at the yard, as we hear a rustle of leaves. The mom says "Hi" to the boys, sitting under the tree. She walks into the house, Candace gasping "But" over and over again until Mom pulls her into the house. The kids now fall out of the tree, all saying how much they liked the ride. Isabella falls out of the tree, telling them how great it was and asking them what they're going to do tomorrow. Phineas says he doesn't know, and Isabella suggests teaching Perry some tricks. Phineas says that platypuses don't do much, followed by Ferb saying his first spoken words in the show: "They're the only mammals to lay eggs". Phineas says maybe he'll lay an egg, and Isabella leaves, saying it really was the best coaster ever and the two make a great team. Phineas says he couldn't have asked for a better brother than Ferb, who then burps. Phineas then asks what they should do tomorrow, and suggests making a list. Just then the top of the tree explodes, causing Candace to shout, "Mom!", who responds with, "Give it a rest, Candace!". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Mom: Candace, seriously, isn't Phineas a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer? Factory Manager: Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Factory Manager: ...Well, I must say I'm very impressed. The forms all seem to be in order, although I've never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all... let me know. Ferb's Line *(In reference to the platypus) "They're the only mammals to lay eggs." Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella just as construction gets under way. Perry's entrance to his lair *Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. End Credits Perry the Platypus (song) Memorable Quotes Background Information * This was the 1st episode to air, following the premiere of High School Musical 2 on August 17, 2007. * "Rollercoaster" was not produced in widescreen high-definition. * The cars that Phineas and Ferb use for their coaster are the same as what is used at the State Fair, and several of the kids that rode with them at the State Fair rode their new coaster. * Phineas's voice is different then Phineas and Ferb now, and his feelings are too. Phineas has more of a New-Englander Accent. * Creator Dan Povenmire's real voice makes a cameo as the automobile factory manager who notes that Phineas's building permits are filled out in crayon. * This is the first episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. *The Fireside Girls make a cameo appearance in this episode. Some of them (including the blond one) appear in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. Continuity * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! can be heard as "elevator music" when Candace and her mom are shopping at the Super Food Stuff Mart. Allusions *'Wizard of Oz:' Candace's theme that plays when she rides her bicycle is very similar to the theme for Miss Elmira Gulch/Wicked Witch of the West in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dan Povenmire as Dr.Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Category: Episodes